baskervillefandomcom-20200213-history
Ellie Lockwood
"I'm a very, very, neat monster. Now that I have you do you know what comes next? I clean up after myself." - Ellie Lockwood Ellie Lockwood 'is an exceptionally powerful Tribrid and one of the leaders of Team Free-Will. She is a main character in ''The Descendants Saga and ''Ellie's Lullaby''. She is a survivor of B-Day and set out on a major quest to free her sister and family from the abyss. She is the daughter of Seraphine Amhrosine and Valerie B. Lockwood. She is the younger sister of Azura A. Lockwood, Viola S. Lockwood, Indra Lee and the Half-Sister of Chloe E. Kane and Ada-Marie. She is the cousin of Jade Lockwood, Alicia Lockwood and Athena Lockwood. She is also the future aunt of Veronica B. Lockwood, Dante Lockwood and Vergil Lockwood. Personality "Oh Vi, Vi, Vi... I hate that I didn't say bye...bye... bye..." - Ellie Lockwood, Ellie's Lullaby Ellie is emotionally disconnected from humans and powers alike and tends to talk about them as if she is neither. She tends not to have feelings or a conscious when it comes to things that she has done and things that she will do. She does show an obsession with attempting to "Blend in" with the rest of her species. Because of her condition she is known for being incredibly insensitive. When she was younger her mother was yelling at her for killing what appears to be a dog. Ellie had not known what she did wrong and responded with "What was so wrong with me killing a dog? Didn't you kill all your friends?" Which left her mother in awe. Ellie shows an incredible disgust to those that would attack or hurt children. She hates it so much that she'll often act on impulse and attack or even kill those individuals. ''Ellie's Lullaby'' Following after the war against Grace, Ellie's emotions were "Reconnected" by her becoming a true Bloodborn. With her heightened emotions she felt a bit saddened at the Sacrifice of her older sister, Viola. Ellie began spiraling out of control and disregarded "The Code" all together. She became emotionally damaged, shaken with post traumatic stress and survivor's guilt. As a result she became cruel and cold, doing anything she could to track down Mikaela and to save her family from The Otherside. According to Seraphine, her thirst for vengeance made her distance herself from her family, something which she never would've done normally. When it comes to her chase for Mikaela Ellie seems to be morally myopic, even torturing anyone and everyone who may have information on her whereabouts. Appearance Ellie appears to be rather refined for a member of The Syndicate. She often wears a patch on her arm that signifies her position as a Lockwood, however instead of the red patches, hers has traces of black inside of it. She has definitive facial features, particularly eyebrows as sharp as Valerie's and a laceration across her right one and a strong jawline, not unlike Valerie's. She is usually seen wearing a blazer and a dress shirt, rarely wearing a tie. Upon her skin there's multiple scars and whip marks on her back that have now since healed. ''Casual Attire'' In her casual attire she wears a red and black 3 button Henley and matching black skinny jeans. Around her waist seems to be a fanny pack which seems to carry 3 syringes of MGL13. She wears black combat boots with red laces and 2 inch heels. In this attire she usually rolls her sleeves up to reveal a Lockwood wristband. ''Disguise'' Ellie will usually wear a hat and aviators to hide her initial appearance. Then she'll wear something along the lines of a dress to throw people off who would recognize her. Usually the MGL13 will be strapped inbetween her thighs. God's Gift A distorion caused by Ada-Marie's Soul Drive, Otep. Instead of rewinding time, time has fast forward to a point where Ellie's adult self switched places in time with her younger self. This version of Ellie is known as God's Gift ; Ellie Lockwood. GG Ellie's hair is far longer than it is as a child, it is braided into one braid and thrown across her shoulder. Her attire is still refined and much like her younger self, however instead of wearing a blazer or a suit jacket she is simply wearing a dress shirt and rolled up sleeves. She often keeps a pair of sun glasses hanging from the opening of her dress shirt. She wears leather pants which say "God's gift" on the side of them. She still wears her iconic combat boots. History When Ellie was just a small child she was kidnapped by a corrupted member of the authority. unbeknownst to him, he had kidnapped a child of The Syndicate. While Ellie was there she had watched countless rapes and murders performed by her captor on others he had kidnapped. About a month went by, and Ellie suffered tortured before her soul drive "Chaos Theory" manifested and became as twisted as her mind has become. She asked her captor a simple riddle "A nightmare for some. For others, as a saviour I come. My hands, cold and bleak, it's the warm hearts they seek. What am I?" He was confused and continued to torture her, about a minute later the question timed out and she spoke. "Death." in that moment he began to experience all the torture he ever inflicted on everyone he crossed and the damage and pain resulted in his death. Ellie freed all the people then began to wander out with them, as soon as they reached the door they ran into members of The Syndicate alongside Atticus M. Vord Lockwood. Atticus returned Ellie to her parents, and her ordeal was over. About a few months later, her mother and various other people who had owned pets noticed that their pets and others around the neighborhood went missing starting around the time Ellie got back. No one made the connection besides Ellie's parents. They knew that she was satisfying the urges that came across her at random times. So her mother confronted her on it. Ellie didn't see anything wrong with her actions and even tried to justify them by pointing out that her mother had killed all of her friends as well. In anger Ellie's mother slapped Ellie. Ellie stopped Chaos Theory who was in position to attack with little chance of a retaliation. When her mother tried to apologies to her, Ellie hadn't understood why she was sorry and why she was so affected by inflicting harm to another person. ''Book II, Chapter I - Old Ends, New Beginnings'' When the chapter starts it is revealed that Ellie is now a sophomore at the Lockwood institute and is first seen preparing for a practice game on Saturday. She then starts talking to Chaos Theory about an odd presence that feels both calming and threatening, of course she is referring to Ada-Marie who had just recently arrived to the city. She decides to leave and attend her class with her sister, Viola. Abilities Ellie is a second generation biological power, as such her power isn't as strong as a prime power. However due to her genetic makeup and powers of her descendants she's a rather strong power. ''Hybrid Abilities'' ''Enhanced Strength - Due to the Caldwell virus inside of her, she is alot stronger than other Soul Host and biological powers. Despite being a first generation Soul Host, the Caldwell Virus within her veins allows her to fight on par with even some prime powers. Due to the virus her physical strength will grow with age. ''Enhanced Speed - ''Ellie has shown to be incredibly fast and able to react nearly instantaneously to situations. She is often a blur when she moves this fast, often only noticed by her color scheme. This speed is caused by the Caldwell virus within her body. Her speed will only increase with age due to the virus. '''''Enhanced Durability - Ellie is durable like most other powers, however she is not as durable as a prime power or some of the other hybrids. Bullets can still somewhat pierce her skin and anyone with exceptionally high strength can run her through with nearly anything. Immortality - ''Ellie, much like other hybrids, she can only die if her heart is removed or if she is decapitated. Once she reaches the age of 18, she will not age. ''Mark of the First - ''Somehow Ellie was branded by the Ouroboros. ''Creativity Theory -'' Ellie asks herself a question in her head then answers the question outloud, whatever the answer is that's the power she'll acquire for the next turn or the effect that'll happen. Note the effect can never, EVER happen twice. If she does say the same answer the ability will back fire on her causing a random adverse effect. ''Chaos Theory Chaos Theory is a Soul Drive which works on affecting how people perceive the world around them. If the perception of an opponent is changed, the effect becomes reality. The Question -'' Ellie asks a random question to a designated target. If whoever she asks the question to refuses the answer the question or got it wrong, the "answer" will suddenly appear and have an adverse effect on the person who failed to answer the question correctly. ''The Answer - Ellie says the answer to one of her questions. God's Gift - ''This form is achieved in a spur of desperation when in the presence of a Time Jumping Power. In order to achieve this form, Ellie and the Time Jumper must coordinate the use of their skills and synchronize perfectly. This ability can be passed on to anyone the time jumper and Ellie chooses, even themselves. ''Chaos Theory : Scary Faces and Startling Noises Chaos Theory has finally evolved to it's true form, Scary Faces and Startling Noises. Whenever Ellie makes a face or changes her mood, a word will appear near her head. Similar to that of comic books and Japanese mangas. While offering no major change to how Chaos theory works, her emotions and the words near her head do impact her power and how it functions slightly. Relationships * Ellie and Valerie B. Lockwood (Mother & Daughter/Close Allies) * Ellie and Seraphine Lockwood (Mother & Daughter/Close Allies) * Ellie and Viola S. Lockwood (Sisters/Close Allies) * Ada-Marie Davich Black and Ellie Lockwood (Half-Sisters/Allies) * Ellie and Chaos Theory (Host & Drive/ Allies) * Ellie Lockwood and Stell Vaduna (Student & Teacher/Allies) * Ellie Lockwood and Mikaela (Enemies) * Ellie Lockwood and Kayla I. Stirling (Allies) * Ellie Lockwood and Rohesia Amibilia Gatewood (Allies) * Ellie Lockwood and Gabriela E' Da Soulus (Allies/Frenemies) Paraphernalia MGL13 - The genetic compound sedative that disables powers. The injection needle seems to be infused with Josephine's power to allow it to enter even prime powers. The Kit - Sharp objects enhanced by Josephine, Ellie uses these to cut her victim apart surgically for easy disposal. The Burnbook - A scrap book of all the big power names and accomplishments they've done. Trivia * Ellie's themesong is Falling away from me by KoRn. * Ellie doesn't understand social cues and as such she often says the wrong things at the wrong time. ** This is corrected when she becomes a True Hybrid. * Ellie is the third inheritor of SERQET's Code. * Ellie suffers from Schizoid Personality Disorder as well as has some intense Sociopathic tendencies. * Ellie loves to sing, a gift she inherited from her mother, Seraphine. She'll often sing with her sister in the morning, and in the field with her other sisters. ** She shows this even after the personality change she experiences in "Ellie's Lullaby." * Ellie herself is Asexual, having no interest in love, romance or sex due to her disorder. * If Ellie is silenced some of her powers will still work if she says them mentally. * It is implied that sometime during her childhood she was talked to by Elizabeth V. Leonhardt about her condition. * Ellie's thoughts and dark urges nearly completely counter telepaths. The darkness in her thoughts and pure insanity drive them wild. * Viola and Ellie often dance together. ** Although it's to be noted that Viola hates dancing and Ellie only does it to fit in. The two sisters don't even know themselves why they do it. * After Viola's sacrifice, Ellie adopted a few traits from Viola. She started smoking, she wears Viola's jacket, and even some of Viola's torture methods. Category:Lockwood Category:Soul Host Category:Hybrid Category:The Syndicate Category:Wosmarian